High School
by The Angst Whore
Summary: Okay... second to ast chapter, Graduation... things happen wiht DJ and KAi's family... thats it.
1. The Bus Ride and The Yaoi Paddle

The scene comes in to show two high school boys sitting on a bus, one with brown hair, and one with blonde; they're sitting in the same seat on the bus ride to school. The brown hired boy sits on the inside, next to the window. He is wearing black baggy jeans and a red t-shirt, His name: Dee. He is listening to his CD player and mouthing the words along with it. The other boy beside him is sitting in the same seat next to the aisle. He wore a white button don shirt and a pair of blue baggy jeans, he was reading a book. His name: Randy. (Aka: Ryo)

To understand this story you have to know that first off Dee is bisexual, and he likes Ryo. Ryo doesn't know that Dee likes him and he doesn't hate or like Dee, so Dee is merely an acquaintance he happens to sit with on the bus.

At the current time, Dee is constantly glancing at Ryo and looking away as soon as Ryo looks back at him, De had finally convinced himself to not do that when Ryo asked a single Question. "May I help you?"

"No. Not at all, it's nothing." Dee lied, then turned to write on the fogged up mirrors 'Help, I'm horny and sitting in a seat with my crush'.

Ryo stared, wondering if the message was true, but no dwelling on it too long, he wanted to finish his book.

All of the presidential award students and New York Central high were taking a trip to cedar point as an award, unfortunately it was and extremely long, 5 hour bus ride there, fortunately, they had charter busses. Also, Ryo had only brought one book.

Within a half hour Ryo had finished his book and began to fall asleep on Dee's shoulder. This was obviously Dee's dream come true. The two boys were the only ones ion the back 4 seats of the buss and were sitting the second row from the back, so they had about 16 seats to themselves.

Ryo is fully asleep now and lying on Dee's shoulder, so, Dee pokes him in the nose.

He swats Dee's hand away. Dee pokes him in his side… He wakes up and squirms while giggling. "I think I found Randy's weak spot!" he says to the laughing and squirming young man.

"St-stop it" Ryo called, squirming away from the other man's hands.

After a moment or two of squirming, the two had landed themselves into a rather... awkward position, with Ryo sunk down in the seat, his head on Dee's lap. Dee had also found himself leaning over Ryo, on which a blush had slowly spread across the bridge of his nose. "Um... wh-what are you doing? Let me up"

"Oh, s-sorry!" Dee said as he leaned back in the seat so the other boy could get up, and Ryo moved across the aisle to the two seats on the other side of the bus. Dee went back to listening to his CD and avoiding eye contact with his crush. Ryo, bored now, resorted to stare out the window. This, however, didn't last long as he soon got very, very bored. With a sigh he reached next to him to grab his book... before realizing that he'd left it in the seat with Dee.

'Damn...' he thought, before moving back next to Dee and grabbing for the book, which was, coincidentally on the floor. This noted, Ryo sighed, having to bend down and retrieve the book from the ground. He grunted slightly, not able to reach the book, which was now under the seat. He'd have to go down and get it. Ryo scowled, showing his displeasure on having to crawl on the dirty ground. Dee picked it up for him and handed it to the blonde haired boy, with a smile, if he couldn't have Ryo, he would just have to at least try. Ryo blinked, slightly surprised, before taking the book from the boy.

"Oh... thank you...' He said, with a small smile. Instead of moving away again, like what was to be expected, he remained seated next to Dee. "What are you listening to" he asked after a while, glancing at the other's CD player.

"No problem and it's a band called Iceman, they're Japanese, but I understand the majority of it." He said, still smiling and thinking that there was hope for his relationship yet. Ryo nodded.

"I've heard of them... I'm part Japanese so..." He shrugged slightly. "I guess I've gotta know a little about my background, huh..."

"I took Japanese as my required foreign language so I could impress my crush." He informed Ryo sheepishly.

"Oh..." Asked Ryo, glancing at Dee"And... who's you're crush"

"Well. He has blonde hair, pitch black eyes, and he's part Japanese. He is a guy and he made the principal's award, also he is currently sitting in the aisle seat near the back of the bus. He also likes to read and prefers manga to novels." Dee informed his classmate, making the other boy blush slightly.

"Oh? Is he... someone I know"

"You could say that, yes." Dee answered, smirking. Ryo tilted his head to one side.

"Oh? Well...I happen to have a crush too." He smiled. Dee looked at him, inquisitively,

"Oh, really, who? Someone I know?" He asked the quieter boy.

"Yes...I believe you know him very well." Ryo answered, smiling and chuckling slightly.

"Does he have a name" Dee asked.

"Yes. Doesn't everyone" Ryo asked with a small grin.

"Well, don't you know his name? What is it?" Dee said, as his lame excuse for a good comeback.

"That was a bad comeback." Ryo said, not answering the question.

"Don't rub it in." Dee said. "Who is it, really?" Dee asked. "Because, I know you know who mine is." He continued.

"Do I" asked Ryo innocently, again avoiding the question.

"Stop avoiding the question!" Dee practically yelled. Ryo laughed softly, smiling at Dee.

"And what was the question again" he asked innocently. Dee stared at him.

"Who do you have a crush on? What is his name?" he asked Ryo angrily. Ryo smiled. this was pretty fun, messing with Dee.

"He's the 4th letter of the alphabet." He answered in a slight riddle. Dee looked puzzled for a moment then began counting on his fingers while reciting the alphabet.

"A…B…C…D…D….DEE! That's my name!" he screamed earning collective glares from their sleeping classmates. Ryo sank down in his seat, head in hand.

"Yes Dee... so it is."

"Isn't that a nice coincidence." Dee said, oblivious to the obvious. Ryos eye twitched in annoyance.

"Dee… just how many times were you dropped on your head as a child…?" he asked, giving the boy a strange look.

"Well, I fell out of a third story window when I was in third grade…" He told Ryo.

"…this explains a lot…" Ryo muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey! Stop being mean!" Dee whined. Ryo sighed and shook his head.

"You're so childish... it can be scary sometimes..."

"Really though, who is it?" He asked. Ryo scowled.

"Do I have to spell it our for you? Are you really that dense? It's you! You"

"R-really? M-me?" He said, startled by his seatmate's sudden outburst. Ryo sighed lightly. Finally, he got it.

"Yes Dee, you are my crush." He shook his head. "Sometimes you can be so... oblivious."

"I…I…" He couldn't speak. Ryo turned to look at him.

"Yes Dee? Is there something on your mind"

"I…err…" he stuttered, blushing. There was an awkward silence, which was broken when their teacher walked to the back of the bus and told them to get their stuff together because they were at the hotel. Dee exited the bus without a word To Ryo, soon the students from the bus were gathered in the lobby of the hotel, where the teacher was handing out room keys. The teacher approached Dee and handed him two room keys to room 504, and informed him he would be staying, coincidentally, with Ryo. Dee walked over to Ryo and informed him what then teacher had told them, then they took the steps to their floor as opposed to their classmates who had all taken the elevator.

"How ironic that we not only share a seat on the bus, but a room as well..." Ryo said cheerfully as the two climbed the stairs to their room. "But I suppose this'll be a good opportunity to get to know each other a little better"

"Erm…um…yeah." Dee mumbled as he followed, a step behind his new roommate. Ryo looked over his shoulder at Dee, perplexed.

"Are you alright? You seem less... peppy then usual."

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright." He said, which was followed by silence except for the plunking of their suitcases behind them and the opening of the squeaky door once they reached to top of the staircase. The both exited into the hallway and made their way towards their room. Ryo, finding the room, opened the door a peeked in.

"Seems livable..." He said, before entering the room and setting his suitcase on one of the beds. "It seems alright... this could be a pretty good weekend" He smiled at Dee cheerily. Dee smiles back, happily, this could finally be his chance to make Ryo his! God knew he had been waiting for a chance like this forever. Dee threw his duffel bag on the bed and pulled something out of it, then dropped it down by his feet, and unpacked the rest of his stuff into the drawers on that side of the dresser, he would let Ryo have the other three. At that moment DJ ran into the room and looked around.

"Dee!" She squealed "Come on, I'm gonna play DDR in my room, bring your mat!" She jumped up and down hyperly as she spoke. Dee glanced at his roommate for approval. Ryo smiled.

"What are you looking at me for? I don't care." At that moment, another girl appeared in the doorway. She had straight, jet-black hair that reached her knees. She was tying it into a low pony-tail as her dark crimson eyes scanned the room. They locked on Ryo and she smiled, revealing pearly white, straight teeth.

"Hello Ryo." She said softly, smiling and lowering her arms to grab a book from seemingly no where. "Did you finish reading my book..." Ryo smiled again and nodded.

"Yes Kai. I liked it a lot- the Count's character had to be my favorite." Kai smiled and, taking Ryos reply as an invitation, stepped into the room and crossed over to him.

"Ah yes, but I also like Mercedes, and her son Albert." The two then continued to converse about the differences in the book Count of Monte Cristo and the movie, allowing Dee to go on his way with DJ.

"Why don't you invite them?" DJ hinted at her best friend.

"I don't think they'll want to come. They don't play DDR, as far as I know." He replied.

"You have a crush on him and you don't know if he even knows what DDR is!" She asked him.

"Erm… no…" He answered shyly.

"THEN GO INVITE HIM!" She commanded and pushed him back into the room. Ryo and Kai looked up in surprise at Dee. Kai was sitting cross-legged on the bed, Ryo sitting on Dee's bed, facing her.

"Dee? What is it" Asked Ryo, giving him a worried look. "Are you alright? You look kind of pale..." Kais eyes narrowed slightly at Dee. It was obvious to her that the two liked each other- but Kai wanted Ryo, and she wasn't willing to share.

"DJ and I wanted to know if you two wanted to come play DDR… or watch us battle each other at DDR?" He asked nervously. Why did he always get like this around Ryo? Ryo blinked and looked to Kai, who shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I guess I could watch you get your ass kicked Dee." She smirked and stood, Ryo following suit.

"I suppose I'll come as well. Lead the way Dee-san." While very one left Dee stood behind and Grabbed what he had dropped on the floor earlier and followed the other three to the elevator while hiding it behind his back. Ryo and Kai, however, didn't notice Dee was hiding something as they stood in the elevator, talk about different books ranging from Count of Monte Cristo, to Snow; Both seemed to be rather happy with their conversation, although Kai shot Dee annoyed looks every once in a while. The elevator doors opened and the four of them stepped out onto the first floor and walked towards DJ's room, Dee trailing behind again. Kai hurried forward to talk to DJ, while Ryo lingered back beside Dee.

"Are you alright? You look a little...I don't know... sad." He said, watching the other boy carefully.

"No.. I'm fine, just…you'll see." He said as she smiled at Ryo. Ryo blinked, instantly not liking that smile.

"Umm..." He muttered, a little unnerved. Just what did this guy have in mind?

"What're you thinking?" Dee asked as she continued hiding what was behind his back.

"...Nothing important." Ryo answered, smiling nervously. Dee was REALLY starting to creep him out know. "...What's behind your back"

"You'll see… It's a way of admitting you and Kai to hang out with DJ and I. You shall see." He said with a smirk. Ryo gulped and quickly hurried to catch up with DJ and Kai.

"Are we almost to your room DJ..."

"Yeah, It's just around this corner she said as she continued walking and came to her room. She unlocked it and walked in and told Kai and Ryo to stay in the hallway and brought Dee in. Moments later she returned and let the other two in, Dee nowhere to be found. Kai and Ryo glanced around the room, confused, before turning their gazes to each other. They both shrugged, having no clue where Dee was as they stepped further into the room. Dee was sitting on the floor between the two beds holding a paddle. And not just any paddle either, it was the yaoi paddle. He was holding it hardcore side out with a grin across his face. Ryo and Kais eye went wide as they shared frightened looks.

"...Um ... we're gonnagothatwaynowbye" both said at the same time, turning and trying to escape. Dee stood up and ran after them, hitting them each in the butt as hard as he could while they were fumbling with the doorknob.

"YAOITIZED!" He yelled as he started laughing. Kai shrieked, turned, and slapped Dee, rubbing her butt in embarrassment. Her face was bright red as she glared, she hadn't meant to slap Dee really, it was just instinct. But, not that she'd ever admit it, it had felt good. Ryo let out a slight whine of pain, turning a pained sort of glare towards Dee. Unfortunately for Ryo, he wasn't a very scary person. Dee smiled in triumph handing the paddle to DJ, who was laughing. Dee glanced back at the other two students, "You will soon become or be in liking of yaoi upon exposure, and you are now officially admitted into the G-squad, bringing out total number to 5 members." he told them as he went to help DJ get out the DDR pads.

"I already liked Yaoi." Kai said, looking slightly annoyed. Ryo blushed lightly, trying not to let on that being smacked with the Yaoi paddle had turned him on. Still blushing he sat on the bed, watching Dee and DJ.

"Who's the other member"

"JJ." DJ said as she and Dee put together their mats. "Dee's ex…": She said as she finished zipping the mat shut and plugging it into the Playstation 2. Ryos eyes narrowed in jealousy.

"Oh" he asked, glancing at Dee questioningly.

"Yeah, but that's long gone and over, he's just a friend now." He explained to Ryo as he too plugged in his DDR mat. He nodded, watching Dee rather boredly. Kai sighed, glad she'd brought a book with her, as she opened her new manga to read. Dee finished playing "Only You" By Captain Jack on heavy, then turned to Ryo, "Do you wanna play" He asked politely with a smile. Ryo glanced at the mat, then at the screen, then at Dee.

"..." He stared for a moment longer, before sighing and nodding. "Why not..." he muttered, standing and walking over to Dee. Dee stepped off of the mat so that Ryo could stand on it.

"Have you ever played before" He asked as the other boy moved to stand in the yellow circle in the center of the mat.

"Nope." Ryo answered, looking at the matt, then the screen unsurely.

"I've gotten a B on beginner once..." Murmured Kai from the bed, glancing up from her book briefly. "But besides that, I suck..." Ryo nodded, smiling slightly.

"I have no coordination." he joked.

"Well, It shouldn't be too hard on beginner, unless your dyslexic…" Dee said as DJ offered her place to Kai. Kai smiled polite at DJ, taking her spot.

"Alright... which song are we doing" Ryo frowned slightly, having no idea what he was doing. Dee looked at DJ,

"We're playing Dream a Dream since it is my favorite and easiest song." Dee said as DJ went to change the disc "Ryo, basically all you have to do is hit the arrow it says when they line up with the ones at the top of the screen, ok?" He said. Ryo nodded, frowning slightly.

"Joy..." he muttered. Kai chuckled,

"I love this song..." She mumbled, humming along as they danced. The song ended and the two got their scores- Kai, C, Ryo, D. Kai smiled sheepishly. "Heh..."

Dee and DJ took their spaces on the mats and changed the song To 'Maxx Unlimited 2' and played it on light. Kai and Ryo took their places on the bed again and watched interestedly. After a few hours, the two of them were starting to get tired, as was given by the I'm-going-to-fall-asleep-anytime-now looks on their faces. But, being polite, neither of them said anything. Dee sat on the same bed as Ryo after not sitting for over two hours now. He turned to the other boy, and noticed the tired look on his face. After Dee had caught his breath he spoke

"I'm dying to try Maxx Unlimited 2 on heavy, it's the hardest son on the game." He said "And after that. I'm going to bed." He finished as he stood and started the song. He played extremely fast, it looked as if he could dodge a bullet, but right after the speed up started, he collapsed onto the floor. Ryo squeaked in surprise, running over and propping Dee up.

"Dee! Dee are you alright" Kais eyes grew a bit wide at the position this had put the two in, and her eyes narrowed slightly. But as soon as the look had come, it was gone, and replaced with a look of worry.

"Dee, what happened"

"I knew it was a bad idea to do that on heavy, even I can't… and I was the national champ! It's impossible! I hope he's alright!" DJ gasped as she moved to kneel at his side. "Ryo… we should take him upstairs to lie down on his bed! Can you carry him… or do you need help?" DJ asked, worried for her best friend. Ryo picked Dee up with little effort.

"He's pretty light, I think I'll manage." He said, smiling as he carried Dee through the door, the two looking very much like a wedded couple.

"Night Ryo, hope Dee feels better."

"Goodnight Kai, DJ." He nodded and left. 10 minutes later Dee had suddenly gotten heavy. Despite what Ryo might have first thought when he'd walked out of DJs room, Dee was very heavy. With a slight grunt Ryo managed to open their room door, and enter, closing the door behind him with his foot. His face a little red he lay Dee on his bed, before sighing and sitting next to him. "Whew..." Dee lay there, labored breathing for about 10 minutes before he actually moved. At first he had just moved his fingers, but within a few minutes he had finally struggled to make himself sit up. Ryo smiled lightly.

"Ano..." He muttered"It's nothing... but you really shouldn't push yourself so hard... what if you hurt yourself again" He asked, changing the subject.

"I won't... but it was a very nice thing you did... Thank you." Dee said as he smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It was the least I could do for my crush, right" He said, standing and stepping away from the bed. "Well... good night Dee" Dee climbed underneath the blankets and mumbled a goodnight to the other teen. Ryo turned, smiling at Dee.

"...Hm." He laughed lightly, before crawling under his own covers, not bothering to undress. "Night." He called, before letting sleep quickly claim him.

In the morning, Dee woke around 6 and found Ryo still asleep, he got a shower and went and had breakfast in the cafeteria at the hotel. He came back up with a muffin for Ryo since he was still asleep and went Down to DJ's room, which she had to herself.

"Meh..." Ryo let out a mumble, turning over... and falling out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. He jerked awake, sitting up and looking around the hotel. Where was he? ...oh yeah, the school trip thing. Ryo yawned, pulling himself to his feet.

Where was Dee? He gulped, feeling the beginning anxieties that usually accompanied worriment and stress. Calm down Ryo... he's probably at DJs playing DDR...again. This thought calmed him down a little, but not much. With a sigh he forced himself to calm down, took a shower and changed. grabbing the muffin Dee had left him, he left the room to find DJs. Upon finding it he knocked and quickly entered. DJ looked at him and kept him from walking into the room until Dee hit breakstage.

"He's playing endless mode on heavy, don't bother him…" she explained, just before hit the break and let Ryo pass. Dee looked at Ryo, who looked like he had just fainted.

"You alright Ryo?" he asked, concerned for his friend. Ryo blinked.

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine" He smiled"Kinda freaked cause I didn't know where my roommate was, but fine..." Dee looked taken aback

"You were worried about me?" He asked Ryo smiled.

"Of course I was" he said with a slight laugh. "Why wouldn't I be"

"I dunno… It's just… umm… it's like…" he tried to find out what he meant, but decided that actions spoke louder then words and he stood and presses his lips to Ryo's. Ryo squeaked in surprise, jerking away. This action, however, only made the two fall back onto DJs bed.

"D-Dee..." Ryo mumbled softly, deciding it was futile to fight, and simply kissed the other man back. This time, Dee jerked away and got off of the bed, running out of the room and disappearing up the staircase.

"Ryo! What did you do" DJ yelled running off after Dee.

"I... I didn't do anything... I don't think..." Ryo mumbled, feeling confused and disappointed. Had he just been rejected? With a gulp he chased after Dee and DJ. Dee reached the top of the stairs and ran for his room with DJ close behind. He ran into his room and DJ slipped in behind him just before he shut and locked the door.

"What the hell was that Dee?" DJ yelled as Dee collapsed into sobs on the floor. "What's wrong Dee? He finally kissed you, what could be wrong?" She asked him quietly.

"I kissed him first…" He stated

"So? Why is that bad?"

"Because… he pulled away, he didn't like it… and he only kissed my back because I wanted him to… He probably was just messing with me. He probably never really liked me. He was just messing with me." Dee stated as he began to cry again. Ryo, out of breath now, knocked quickly on the door.

"Dee! Dee what's wrong? Let me in, please! You're really worrying me Dee" he called, his voice obviously pained.

Inside the room, Dee was still crying and DJ was trying to calm him down "Dee… please calm down… please? He was just surprised, that's all." She told him, hoping to be reassuring. She stood and waked out the door to talk to Ryo, "You really hurt him you know that right?" She asked him, Ryos eyes went a bit wide.

"I hurt him? How did I do that" He asked, looking worried. "I...didn't mean to..."

"He really thinks you don't like him." she said "Why'd you pull away?" She asked. Ryo blushed lightly,

"I hadn't expected him to do that... so it was natural instinct to pull away... he surprised me, that's all..." He looked down sadly"I really do like him..." he whispered.

"Really?" she asked and smiled, then turned around and asked Dee to let her in. "You better tell him that." She said as Dee opened the door and she put her foot in the way before he could slam it shut again upon seeing Ryo. Ryo quickly slipped into the room, turning and facing Dee.

"Dee-kun... this is all a big misunderstanding." He said, frowning at him. "I pulled away because I wasn't expecting you to do that... I..." He blushed bright. "I... _love you_..." He murmured, face a bright red. Dee looked up, his face the same color as Ryo's because of his tear stained cheeks.

"Really, Ryo?" He asked hopefully. Ryo looked up,

"Of course! I would never lie, nor joke about something like this." He said, smiling softly. Dee looked up from his place on the floor.

"I love you too Ryo." He said smiling. Ryo smiled.

"Now that that's all figured out, can we leave to go exploring" He asked, offering a hand down to help Dee up. Dee got up with the help of Ryo and glanced at his watch

"We have 15 minutes until we have to get on the bus to the amusement park…" He told Ryo matter-of-factly. Ryo blinked and gave him a weird look.

"Well... that was random." He said with a light laugh. "So how do we waste time" Dee started laughing hysterically and covered the blush that came across his face. Ryo stared.

"Wh-what? What's so funny" He asked, confused. He gave Dee a, 'What the hell have YOU been smoking?' look.

"Um…err…nothing…I'm just too hentai..." Dee said "So… how to pass the time… How to pass the time…" He thought then his eyes went big and he went rummaging throughout his stuff and pulled out several 'Remix Gravitation' and smiled, handing one to a confused Ryo.

"..." Ryo stared for a moment or two, before opening the book and flipping through it. His face turned bright red as he quickly closed the book and set beside him. "...Ohmigod..." He muttered. Meanwhile, Dee was bouncing up and down happily, enjoying his hentai manga. Ryo smiled and shook his head lightly. "You're so overly cheerful sometimes..." He said, obviously amused.

"No, you just don't realize that this is the only kind of porn that I can get." Dee told him and smirked. Ryo made a slight face.

"...Eh..." He muttered, shivering slightly. "Are you always so horny" he asked teasingly, absently sucking on his finger. Not realizing he was doing this, as it came as a sort of habit to him, he didn't notice this as a turn-on to Dee.

"Umm… err..." Dee said as he fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. "I'm 17, what more can you expect?" He said as he pulled his shirt over his knees in an effort to cover his arousal from Ryo's view. Thank God he had a baggy shirt on. Ryo, noticing this, laughed lightly.

"Oh Dee... you're so easy to read sometimes."

"Huh?" Dee asked, blushing brighter, if possible. Ryo simply smiled and lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was, seemingly, unaware that this action made him look like a rather slutty uke. Dee continued to blush and be extremely held back and quiet, he had dropped his manga, and didn't dare to touch it or even look at it. Ryo sat up, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What's wrong Dee" he asked, giving him a slightly confused look.

"N-nothing." He said, hoping Ryo didn't know that he was very, very hard. Ryo smirked, noticing this.

"Ah well... What do we have here, Dee" he asked slyly, obviously amused. He cast a glance at Dee's pants, before bringing his gaze back up at Dee.

"Umm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… um… err…" He tried to explain himself to the best of his ability. Ryo laughed lightly, leaning over and kissing him softly.

"It doesn't matter, you can't control you're body too much." he whispered. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's Waist and sighed, smiling. Ryo smiled, pressing his lips to Dee's again.

"I love you...' he murmured. "I never wanna leave from this spot..." He sighed contently. Dee's watch alarm went off just as he was about to curl up next to Ryo.

"Damnit…" He muttered as he glanced at his watch. "We have 5 minutes until we have to be in the lobby." He said, disappointed.

"Well... that sucks." He stated, pulling away from the boy. "I suppose we should go, shouldn't we"

"Yeah, whatever…" Dee said as he got up and followed the boy to the lobby, making them the first ones there. Dee collapsed into a sofa while waiting for his classmates. Ryo followed quickly behind, becoming the second one to show up. Soon after Kai, and many of the others came. Kai immediately went over to Ryo.

"Ryo-kun." She turned and nodded politely to Dee. "Dee-san." Turning her attention to Ryo she said"Where are we going again" Ryo opened his mouth... then stopped.

"...Umm... Dee" he questioned, turning to the named boy.

"For both of you dimwits, we are at Cedar Point Amusement Park, and we are about to get on the bus ride to the amusement park…" He explained like they were slow. "See the beginning of the story." He stated. Both sweat dropped and grinned sheepishly.

"Ah..." They muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"Well... where's the teacher" Asked Kai, glancing around"I'm getting tired of waiting..."

"Well, deal with it, Kai, you have to get used to waiting for things." Dee sneered. Kai sighed,

"Not really, I usually get whatever I want... my parents are pretty much filthy rich" She said, smiling lightly. "And I almost never wait."

"So…" Dee said as he stood up.

"Well... can't your parents afford stuff for you" Kai said, giving him a slightly weird look. Dee glared and punched her clear across the face, sending her falling to the floor.

"Well, what if I don't know my parents! Huh! Did you ever think about that! Come on say something, rich girl! Or do you need Mommy and Daddy to pay you out of this!" he sneered once again and ran off, up the steps and back to his room, passing their teacher on the way who turned around and followed Dee to the best of his ability. Kai sat on the ground, holding a bloody nose. She didn't cry, but looked very quickly.

"I... It's not like I knew...' She whispered, pained, as two girls raced over and pushed her hands away to deal with the blood.

Ryo frowned, sighed, and followed Dee.

"Dee." He called, reaching over and grabbing his arm. "Dee, stop! Talk to me" Dee spun around in the hallway, stared at the other boy, and then buried his teary eyes in Ryo's neck.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…. I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry…" He mumbled between gasps and sobs.

"Ryo, Dee I'm going to go downstairs to find out what happened, Dee, calm down and come downstairs please?" Their teacher, Mr. Lewis asked as he left. Ryo hugged Dee to him.

"Yes I know... Kai-Chan had no idea either... Now then, let's go back down to the lobby, alright Dee-kun"

"Yeah, but, I really didn't mean to hurt her… but she wants you all to herself, but I want you more… I don't want her to take you from me…" he said to the blonde haired boy as the began to descend the stairs. Ryo blinked, confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about" Ryo asked before Kai, who was sitting in the lobby, talking to Mr. Lewis, suddenly looked up and smiled at them. Her nose had stopped bleeding, and obviously wasn't broken. The blood had been cleaned up and she looked as good as new!

"Hey guys!" She called with a wave, acting as if nothing had happened.

"I'll tell you later, when she's not around." Dee said as he made his best effort to stand on the opposite most place away from Kai. Mr. Lewis hurdled all of the students onto the bus, telling them to sit in their same seats. Despite having been told to sit in the same seats, Kai sat in the seat in front of Ryo and Dee's.

"Dee, you still upset about that punch?' She asked softly, a small smile on her face. "Listen, don't worry about it. I deserved it. I was being a jerk." She said. Ryo smiled slightly at the apology, knowing Kai could never stay mad at someone for long. Dee smiled lightly, not sure if he wanted to apologize or not, it had really mad him mad. Kai sighed lightly. "Alright Dee... I can see you're not gonna apologize either..." She shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyways." She turned to Ryo. "Do you know how long until we get to the Amusement park thingy"

"Park thingy" Ryo raised an eyebrow, and Kai pouted lightly.

"Yes. Park thingy."

"No, can't say I do..." he answered, turning to Dee. Dee smiled.

"Ask Mr. Lewis." He told her as he leaned on Ryo and closed his eyes. Ryo smiled lightly as Kai turned to Mr. Lewis. She gave him a weird look.

"...When did HE get here"

"He's been here… he's like Tohma, he kinda just appears there." Dee said to her. Kai chuckled lightly.

"Yes... never mind, I don't care really." She disappeared behind the seat, apparently trying to go to sleep. "Ugh... headache..." Her voice was heard, muttered. Ryo chuckled and gently stroked Dee's hair, staring out the window in thought. Within the next ten minutes, Dee had fallen asleep and was loosely holding his CD player which had stopped, the bus went over a bump and it slid out of his hand, tumbling towards the floor. Ryo blinked, bending over and picking up the CD player.

"Hmm.. he'd be really upset if this broke..." He murmured, setting it in his lap as he slouched in his seat, so that his knees were resting on the back of the seat in front of him. "Hmm..."

"Quit moving would ya?" Dee mumbled as he shifted to a more comfortable position. Ryo sweat dropped.

"Yes Sir..." He muttered, rolling his eyes. And now he was bored. Ryo sighed, staring out the window in boredom.

"Whas' wrong?" Dee asked, his speech slurred from fatigue. Ryo turned and looked at him.

"Oh... nothing, just a little bored I suposse..."

"Oh, You can listen to my CD player if you want…" He said, yawning, Ryo shook his head.

"No... it's alright. Really."

"Suit yourself…" Dee said as he tried to keep himself awake. Ryo smiled lightly.

"You can sleep more if you want."

"No, I'm fine really... besides, if I fall asleep then you'll fall asleep to because you're bored." Dee sated logically Ryo raised an eyebrow and, placed a hand on Dee's forehead,

"Hmm... you don't seem feverish..."

"What are you implying!" Dee yelled. Ryo laughed and put his hands up defensively.

"N-nothing! it's just... I hope you didn't hurt yourself thinking up a logical reply like that."

"Stop being mean!" Dee whined and gave Ryo a puppy face. Ryo smiled.

"That's not going to work very well Dee. I'm used to Puppy Dog pouts. I get them from Kai all the time." Dee thought for a moment, then leaned up and kissed Ryo on the cheek.

"How about that?" he asked happily Ryos eyes went wide, a deep blush settling over his face.

"Uh... yeah. That works."

"Good…" Dee said as he looked out the window. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"...Now what"

"See for yourself, we're here." Dee said as she shoved his CD player into the drawer under his seat. Ryo sweat dropped.

"Oh...I see..." He mumbled, stretching slightly as the students all filed off the bus. "Which ride do we go on first"

"Nothing that goes upside down, please..." Mumbled Kai, biting her lip fearfully. Dee and DJ looked thoughtful.

"How about the dragster?" See asked as DJ agreed and the two of them turned to the other two. Kai and Ryo shared confused look.

"The...what"

"The dragster." They said in unison.

"What is it, exactly." Elaborated Kai.

"A rollercoaster." They replied.

"Does it go upside down" Kai asked. Ryo smiled,

"Sounds... alright..."

"No." They continued talking in unison as they led the other two towards the park, smiling.

"You've got to be kidding me!' both Kai and Ryo squeaked at the same time.

"I think I'd rather go on an upside down roller coaster..." muttered Kai, taking a step back.

"Please?" the two asked at the same time again. The two shook their heads.

"No way"

"Don't make me make you Ryo." Dee commanded. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you plan on doing that" Dee turned to DJ

"Wanna sit with me on the bus?" He asked her as she nodded happily. Ryos eyes went wide.

"You... that's not fair"

"You know... a true friend would understand that we didn't want to go on this." Kai accused, scowling.

"I don't even want to be at this stupid park thing...' She grumbled, turning and sulking off. Ryo sighed.

"..."

"Please Ryo, will you go with meeeeeeeee?" Dee pleaded. Ryo glanced up at the ride fearfully.

"I really don't want to..." he mumbled. Dee sighed, defeated, and turned to Kai,

"What do you guys want to go on?" he asked, monotone. Kai crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Humph... you guys go on whatever you want..." Ryo sweat dropped.

"Alright Dee... you win." He sighed"I'll go on that...thing with you."

"No, I already told you, I will go on whatever you want." He stated stubbornly. Ryo sighed.

"No... we'll go, right Kai" Kai shook her head, smiling rather sadly.

"Nah... you guys go, have fun..." Ryo looked a little worried, before grabbing Dee and DJ and dragging them off towards the Dragster.

"You're lucky you're cute Dee." Dee smiled while stumbling while he was being dragged. Ryo glanced over his shoulder at Dee"What are you smiling about" he asked, a slight joking tone in his voice.

"I'm just thinking how nice it was of you to go on the ride for me." He smiled and Kissed Ryo on the cheek.


	2. The Park

Hello all! In case you didn't know… this is my first fake story… the next one up will probably be the elementary school one, since I already have the concept for it… ok? RR

xXxXxXxXx

Ryo blushed brightly, and looked away quickly to hide it. "..." He coughed, "Um..." DJ was now walking behind the two smiling, a few people that they had passed were staring as they boarded the rollercoaster, Dee in the middle, DJ on his right, Ryo on his left.

"They were staring." DJ stated. Ryo, eyes closed, only nodded. His hands were gripping the safety bar so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"So they were..." Dee intertwined his fingers with Ryo's

"Don't encourage her when she gets like that…. She's very paranoid, if you agree with her she's get real scared…" Dee whispered in his ear so that DJ wouldn't hear. "You sure you'll be alright Dee asked comfortingly. Ryo gulped.

"About as fine as a person who's terrified of heights can be..."

"It'll be alright." Dee said smiling and squeezing Ryo's hand as the ride jerked into motion. Ryo let out a small squeak, bowing his head and shaking. His eyes remained closed, and he briefly wondered what the HELL he'd been thinking when he'd agreed to go on this ride. Ho wondered if it was too late to get off. He opened his eye a little and peered around. Yea, it was too late. He closed his eyes again, letting out a small whimper.

"If it make's you feel any better, this is the scariest ride in the park, so it's all downhill after this." Dee said with a laugh as the coaster began to go slowly upward.

"Doesn't make me feel better!" Ryo squeaked. Dee snaked a hand around his boyfriend's waist as the coaster reached the top. He firmly shut his eyes as the other boy did as the coaster began tilting forward towards the drop. Ryos whole body tensed, his hands tightening, if possible, their grip on the safety bar.

"I'm gonna regret this!" he wailed as they dropped. Dee tightened his grip on Ryo's waist and Hand as they dropped, but relaxed as they reached the bottom, he opened his eyes to reveal a straightaway ahead of them. Ryo opened his yes, looking rather...disheveled. His eye twitched, "..."

"You alright?" Dee asked Ryo as they unloaded the coaster. Ryo gulped, but nodded.

"Yeah..." He squeaked, "I just can't talk right now... give me a moment." They exited the 'pit stop' and walked over to a bench where Kai was sitting, DJ sat down next to the other girl. Kai gave them a soft smile.

"How was the ride?"

"Scary as hell..." Muttered Ryo, sitting on the other side of her. Dee looked around, and upon finding no place to sit, sat on the ground in front of Ryo.

"I'm sorry for making you go…." Dee pouted as he rested his chin on Ryo's knees. Ryo sighed.

"It's not your fault..." he said, absently stroking the other boy's hair. Kai smiled at just how cute they looked.

"Whatchya wanna do now?" Dee asked childishly. Ryo shrugged, never ceasing his petting.

"I don't know... Kai?" Kai shrugged,

"I don't care." She answered, turning to DJ.

"Deej?"

"I honestly do not care… but If people don't stop staring at us and me having toi glare at them, then I may have to use some ulterior motives." Kai chuckled,

"They're not staring at _you _they're staring at Ryo and Dee..." she informed, bringing a hand up to rub her head.

"But they're still staring… why don't we go on the millennium force?" DJ asked as she began to walk off.

"The what?" Questioned Ryo and Kai as they stood, following her. Dee followed behind all of them and explained,

"The Millennium Force, is the first coaster in the world ever to use an elevator lift system to take riders up a 45-degree angle to the top of its structure. Once there, it drops at an 80-degree angle. It was Cedar Point's 14th roller coaster, more than anywhere else in the world, and broke 10 world records when it debuted in May of 2000." He said as if it was the plainest information ever, as if everyone knew it.

"..." the two turned and stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"...You guys go, I'll just stay here and watch, ok?" offered Kai, a small smile on her face. Dee gulped.

"Ano... Kai, please come, why won't you go anywhere with us? It doesn't go upside down or nothing, please?" Dee was being unordinarily nice to her. Kai smiled at him,

"Ah... no. No, I'm happy with just following you guys around...I..." She looked away, embarrassed. "I don't really like amusement parks or anything like that..." Dee thought for a moment then his face brightened.

"I'll make out with Ryo afterwards, if you go with us…" He said, smiling. Kai shook her head,

"No Dee... please, try to understand. I don't like amusement parks, or carnivals, or anything with rides. I'm terrified of them... No Dee, just...no." She said softly. Dee walked over to her and got on his knees in front of her, then brought his has together, as if to beg then pouted up at her

"Please?" Kai frowned.

"I'm sorry Dee, but no!" Ryo sighed,

"Dee... leave her alone, no amount of begging will bring her with us." Dee began to look mischievous.

"Hmmm… that could work… I'll try… Kai, if you go with us, then I'll give up on Ryo and let you have him all to yourself. Of course, unless he chooses me over you, but that's u to him completely." He said, with a straight face. Kais eyes went wide.

"Dee...that... That's just low!" She said softly, eyes filling up with tears. "How could you even suggest saying something like that...?" she cried out, voice rising in pitch. Kai turned and ran almost directly after saying that, leaving behind a very confused Ryo.

"What?" Several people were staring at the confused trio standing in front of the coaster.

"Ryo, did I miss something?" The dark-haired boy asked, very confused. Ryo sweat dropped,

"Kais a very... complicated person. You can never tell just what may set her off or not... Your comment probably upset her a little... But, She'll be fine in a little while." Ryo answered as Dee went and sat on a bench with his head down and his knees pulled to his chest. Ryo blinked,

"Umm... Dee? Are you alright?" he asked, stepping over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Dee's soft mumbling into his arms was barley audible as tears streaked his face

"I never wanted to hurt her, she loves you, and I shouldn't stop her… after all… I-I'm just a guy… I can't compete with her… any guy would choose her over me…" He mumbled, wiping away his continuous tears in mid sentence, only for more to come in their place. Ryo sweat dropped.

"Are you always this... depressed?" he asked, sitting next to him and pulling Dee into a hug. "Dee...I love you, even if Kai is pretty, I love you. Not her. I'd always choose you."

"But I'm just a damned orphan boy, and no, I can't stop acting like this…sorry, I'll tell you about it later." Dee said as he stood and walked of "Let's go find Kai and find out what I could have possibly done, alright?" he said as the other two followed.

xXxXx Later that night, at the hotel xXxXx

Ryo sat on the bed, laying on it so he could stare up at the ceiling. He was extremely worried about Dee, and why he'd acted so strange. "Oh Dee..." he murmured softly.

"What about me?" Dee asked as she returned from his shower, using a red towel to dry his brown hair. He ditched the towel on the floor and collapsed onto the bed next to the blonde.

"Oh... just wondering... Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked, turning his gaze to the other youth.

"Oh… alright….." and Dee began the story of his childhood, with Ryo listening intently

xXxXx Flashback xXxXx

One day after First grade, a young Dee and another Blonde boy approached Dee's house, Dee glanced at his watch and sighed fearfully, as he lead the other inside. Dee's mother and father stood at the door and Dee glanced at them, and made a dash for the stairs, and as the other boy watched his mother grabbed him by his shirt and took a belt and hit it up the side of his left arm. Dee made no reaction as his mother let him go and he ran upstairs followed by the other boy, once in his room, he collapsed, holding his arm and crying in pain.

"Dee… Dee…. What's wrong?" The blonde boy asked as he knelt at his friend's side.

"She hit me on the bruise….." He answered

"What bruise?" The blonde asked as Dee slowly pulled his wrist long sleeves up, to reveal a huge purple bruise reaching from his elbow to his shoulder. The other boy gasped.

"Dee! That's abuse, we have to do something!"

"No… they'll beat me if we do." Dee answered quietly and the subject was dropped.

A few moths later, Dee went over the other boy's house and didn't return home for two moths without ever notifying his parents, a lawsuit was filed, and Dee becam an orphan when his parents were jailed.

xXxXx Present day xXxXx

"So that's how it happened…" Dee concluded.

"Wow... that totally beats my story!' Ryo said, in a slight joking tone to hopefully make his boyfriend- is that how he thought of Dee now- feel better.

"What story?" Dee asked as he realized that he should be asleep. Ryo smiled.

"It's not important. You get some sleep, I'll tell you some other time... maybe." He said, before getting off Dee's bed and moving to his own. "Good night Dee."

"Hey, Ryo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it would be alright if I-I slept with you t-tonight?" Dee murmured, Ryo looked over his shoulder at him in slight surprise.

"Um..." he blushed brightly, "I...I don't care really, but... why?"

"I don't want to be alone…. I love you more than the world Ryo, and I'm not willing to stop…" He said as he moved over and sat next to Ryo on the other bed. Ryo smiled and hugged the other to him.

"Of course... the feeling is mutual." He stated, before pulling away and dressing for bed. "Heh...I guess I should sort of get used to this, eh?" he joked, grinning. Dee leaned on the other boy slightly.

"Thank you. You're the first person to ever really mean that. It means more to me than you could ever know…" Dee said as he curled up next to the blonde and fell asleep. Ryo smiled.

"I love you Dee..." He murmured, before snuggling into his covers and also falling asleep.


	3. The Next Morning

Hello, again! I've been working hard on this story and so has Kai, and we're still working hard for you guys, I try to post chapters about 5-10 pages long, this one was just above 6 pages. I'll keep going, and I'll answer chapter 2 reviews nxt time!  
-  
xXxXx The next morning xXxXx

"Dee... Dee... Ryo..." DJ said as she knocked on the door, getting no answer. She opened the door and was in awe at what came into her sight, she pulled out her cell phone and text messaged Kai to bring her camera up, now. Kai appeared moments later, camera in hand.

"What? What am I taking pictures o-" She stopped. And stared. "...Oh!" Snap, snap.

"Ngh…" Dee said as he shifted and felt Ryo's warm arms around him. He stopped moving but opened his eyes enough to see the two girls standing there. "What do you two want?" he asked groggily

"Good job Dee. I hat to ruin this but… we have to be on the bus home in one hour." She told him with a wink and a smile. Kai giggled.

"But we'll leave you to your naughty. Come on DJ, let's come back in half an hour or so." chided teh girl, taking DJ and dragging her away. Ryo opened one of his eyes warily, before pulling Dee to him possessively.

"Meh..."

"Ryo... I'm sorry... but we have to get up if we don't want to miss the bus... Ryo?" He said as he rolled over to face the other boy. Ryo was once again asleep, his grip on Dee never loosening. Dee shifted and lifted his hand to poke Ryo in the side, sure that this would wake him up. Ryo squeaked and squirmed. But, this only made him loosen his hold on Dee, turn over, and bury deeper into the covers.

"I guess I'll have to resort to drastic measures then?" Dee said as he moved so that he was straddling Ryo's waist on his knees, waiting for a response. Ryo blinked his eyes open, feeling the weight.

"..." He blinked again. "...I'm dreaming." he decided, before closing his eyes and turning over. Dee leaned down and nibbled on Ryo's ear. Who said he couldn't have fun? Ryo let out a whine of pleasure, wiggling slightly. "Go way... lemme sleep!' he groaned, voice muffled with sleep.

"Ryo… we're gonna miss the bus…. Please wake up… you… you can sleep more on the ride home… just… please wake up?" Dee whined. Ryo lot out a soft whine, opening his eyes and sitting up. He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he pulled away from Dee. Sluggishly he pulled himself away form the bed and stood, trying to blink away the sleep of his eyes.

"Hmm..." Dee stood next to him, took his arm and took him to the bathroom, pushing the blonde in and closing the door. From outside the room he commanded,

"Shower. Now."

"You trying to imply something?" Ryo asked jokingly, before quickly stripping and starting the shower.

About 10 minutes later he walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist. "I forgot to bring clothes with me..." he admitted sheepishly. Dee was already staring and drooling, making his best effort to keep Ryo from his clothes. It was at this moment the DJ and Kai walked in. Kai paused, eyes going wide.

"O-oh my!" She cried out, her face turning bright red. Ryo blinked, also blushing.

"Erm... Dee? I REALLY need my clothes now!"

"Really, I could think otherwise." He said with a smirk, still staring, a line of drool was now forming on his chin. Ryo blushed brightly.

"Dee!" Kai turned away.

"Uh... DJ, let's go now, tay?"

"Hell no! I wanna see the lemony- ness of it all!" DJ said staring at the two boys. Ryo backed away, unknowingly backing into the bed. Unfortunately for Ryo, he didn't realize that this had put him in a very... ukeish position. Dee slowly brought himself to his feet and jumped on Ryo, straddling the blonde's waist, as he had earlier.

"Heh heh heh…" Dee mockingly laughed DJ had mysteriously gotten a bowl of popcorn and was sitting on the other bed staring and drooling. Kai sighed and sat down next to her, shaking her head sadly. Ryo squeaked, blushing brightly.

"Ahh..." He muttered, wiggling slightly to get away. Dee grabbed Ryo's arms near his shoulders to hold him still.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're really, really good looking?" Dee asked, cutely tilting his head.

"Ahh... No..." Ryo answered, the blush never disappearing from his face. With Dee on top of him he was starting to get hard... Dee leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Ryo's then stood and left followed by the girls. Ryo sat, mouth open.

"... THATS NOT FAIR!" he shrieked, jumping up, dressing, and racing out after them. "You play dirty Dee!' He growled. The three others decided to run down the stairs as fast as they could, the popcorn disappearing after they left the room, they hoped to get to DJ's room ahead of Ryo and lock him out. Ryo sighed and, anger forgotten, calmly walked after them. He was still a little miffed from the 'treatment' he'd gotten from Dee earlier. The three ran into DJ's room and shut the door behind them, they then broke out in hysterical laughter as DJ got up and grabbed the yaoi paddle and walked over to them. Kai immediately sat on the bed, refusing to get up.

"Dee... that was mean..." She told the boy, but she couldn't help but smile.

"My thoughts exactly…" DJ mumbled as she grinned at Dee maliciously. "Turn around" She commanded him.

"..." Kai shook her head sadly. "DJ... you know Dee will enjoy it." she said teasingly.

"Don't ruin my fun. Now turn around Dee." She said as the boy slowly turned and the yaoi paddle came in sharp contact with his ass, twice… three times.

"Holy fuck DJ! That hurt!" Dee yelled as there was a knock at the door. Kai sweat dropped.

"Or not..." She muttered, calling to the door, "Who is it?"

"Who else would it be?" Dee yelled at her as he set up the DDR. "By the way, when we get home I want to have band practice if it's alright with you two? How about that Warehouse that we use usually?" Dee asked to the girls as DJ nodded and called JJ to tell him of the practice. Kai blinked.

"I don't know... who?" she smiled lightly.

"… Who did we just leave in my room with a boner?" Dee asked her. Kai blinked.

"Ryo...oh!" she sweat dropped. "Should I let him in...?"

"Dunno… do you feel like having him yell at us?" Dee asked

"He won't... at least, I don't think he will..." Kai replied, going and answering the door. Ryo walked in calmly and sat on the bed, and, as Kai had predicted, he did not yell at them. Dee glomped the older boy, sending them both plummeting to the ground. Ryo sweat dropped.

"Dee..." He muttered, sighing and shaking his head. He, however, made no action to move himself from the position they'd currently found themselves in. Once again a knock came across the door, DJ opened it to greet Mr. Lewis, who, from the door had a clear view of Dee and Ryo on the floor. He raised and eyebrow. "...It's just one big family of love!' chirped Kai, using one of Mr. Lewis's many lines. Ryo blushed and sweat dropped again. Dee, also blushing, pulled himself off of the floor and joined DJ at the door.

"What do you need Mr. Lewis?" Dee asked cheerfully. Ryo sat up, moving to the bed.

"Yes, what brings you here?"

"I need you all to bring your luggage to the lobby so we can put it on the bus." He said with a smile. Ryo nodded.

"Ah, alright Mr. Lewis, we'll be sure to do that when we have the time." Kai nodded innocently behind him.

"He meant now." DJ loudly whispered. Kai sweat dropped.

"Ah... well Mr. Lewis, we'll be down momentarily, as soon as we're done packing the last of our things. If you excuse us we need our privacy."

"Yes, captain!" Mr. Lewis said as he straightened up and saluted jokingly. He walked away and DJ shut the door. Dee and DJ joined the other two on the bed. Kai sweat dropped again.

"He scares me sometimes..."

"He scares us all sometimes…" Dee said as he stood once again. "Come on Ryo… Let's go get our stuff…" Dee said as he picked up the yaoi paddle and left. Ryo bid the two girls farewell before following Dee out.

"Mr. Lewis always seems to arrive at the worst possible times..."

"Doesn't he though?" Dee asked as he slowed down to walk at Ryo's side. Ryo smiled and layer his head on Dee's shoulder contently. Dee slid his hand around Ryo's waist as he pushed the 'up' button on the elevator.

"Why does this remind me of one of those cheesy romance movies where the couple enter an elevator then somehow manage to fuck each other's brains out before the elevator reaches their floor?" Asked Ryo in one breath, looking thoughtful.

"We can if you want…" Dee said as they entered the elevator. Ryo smiled lightly.

"I don't mind..." He said softly, pressing his lips to Dee's. Dee slowly moved his hands up to unbutton Ryo's shirt as he stumbled backwards to be pressed against the wall under Ryo. Ryo smirked and moved his hands down to unbutton Dee's pants... when the elevator dinged to let in more people.

Ryo sighed.

"The world's against us..." Dee quickly pulled away.

"I realized." He said as the others boarded "I should've taken you this morning when I had the chance…" Dee whispered in the other's ear. Ryo blushed.

"Yes well...I suppose that it's your loss." He replied back teasingly.

"... I know..." Dee answered as the elevator came to their floor and he stepped out. Ryo followed him quickly.

"How much time do we have before we have to go down to the buses?" Dee glanced at his watch.

"About twenty minutes, why?" He asked as they entered their room.

"Well..." Ryo trailed off as they entered the room, closing the door behind him. "That gives us plenty of time...' he said, slinking over to Dee and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Wouldn't you agree?" Dee's face turned a deep crimson red.

"Umm… Err… Yeah…" He replied as he leaned backwards a little. Ryo smiled softly.

"Are you nervous, Dee? I'll be sure to be gentle... unless of course, you don't want to. I'd totally understand."

"No. I'm not nervous… I'm just…. I dunno…" He said as he smiled sheepishly. Ryo smiled and let him go.

"We should get packed." he stated, turning to grab his bag and clothes.

"Hey!" Dee yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Well... Life's not fair. But people learn to either live with it, complain, or do something about it. What'll you do, Dee-kun?" he asked, continuing his packing.

"Asshole." Dee stated as he began randomly shoving his stuff into his duffel bag.

"Complain it is!" Ryo said, smiling lightly. "But Dee... do you really want to? Are you ready?" He turned to face the other male. "I am but a loyal subject." he gave a bow and chuckled.

"I am not complaining! Now, be gone with you, My loyal subject, do as I say!" Dee commanded jokingly. As he zipped his duffel bag and picked up the yaoi paddle, noticing Ryo was turned around and oblivious, he took the paddle and hit him hard in the butt, then picked up his bag and left. "That was for depriving me!" He yelled as he left in the elevator. Ryo yelped and jumped, rubbing his behind.

"Itai..." he growled, before stuffing the rest of his belongings in the bag and racing after him. "Hey! COME BACK HERE!" The elevator had already reached the first floor and Dee was stepping out to put his duffel bag on the floor with everyone else's. Ryo appeared almost right after him, bumping his stuff on the ground and catching up to Dee.

"Why do you have that paddle with you again...?"Ryo asked as DJ walked up to them and took it from Dee, then held it up triumphantly

"It's our life source!" She proclaimed in a superior voice as Dee nodded and took it back from her. Ryo sweat dropped.

"Uh-huh..."

"Seriously, If something were to happen to it, we would slowly wither and die…. It's the mascot of the G-Squad, if you don't worship it, you're out." Dee said. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh..."

"Good, now that you understand some of the many rules, would you like to join us at band practice when we get home?" Dee asked the other boy "… and By the way, DJ, Kai forgot to call Tommy… take care of that for me?" He asked as he handed the girl his cell phone.

"No problem Dee." She smiled and took it from him then walked outside to make the call. Ryo blinked,

"You have... a band?"

"…Didn't you hear me talking to Kai back in DJ's room?"

"Not really."

"Dimwit." Dee said as he shook his head. Ryo simply smiled.

"But you love me anyway."

"Heh. That's what you think." Dee said as he smirked and Mr. Lewis told everyone to board the bus and Dee walked outside to do as told. Ryo blinked, confused and followed.

"What does that mean Dee?" Dee stepped onto the bus after several other students and sat down in his usual seat, not hearing the other boy. Ryo followed suit.

"Dee!"

"What do you need Ryo?" Dee asked, looking up at the older boy and smiling.

"What do you mean, 'that's what you think'?'" He asked, frowning slightly.

"It's called I was joking." Dee said as he smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Ryo smiled softly, leaning into the other's embrace.

"It better be joking... I couldn't afford to lose you now."

"Not now, not ever." Dee said softly as he kissed the other on the cheek.


	4. The Bus Ride and The Chat Room

Woah, no reviews to answer... this sucks. I'm trying rally hard to erite this, and obviously nobody gives a damn. Why do I even bother?  
I don't own Fake or Gravitation Characters.  
Italics is the chat

xXxXx A few hours later: 1 hour bus ride left xXxXx

Ryo snickered, currently enjoying the antics of American Comedian, Billy Engvall. ((Who I don't own... but wish I did. so funny...)) He snickered again.

'Women should get boobs at 21. Just Happy Birthday POOF! There they are.'

Ryo bit his lip to try and keep from laughing out loud. ((Jokes taken from actually Billy Engvall CD)) Dee was laying with his head in Ryo's lap and his feet in the seat across the aisle, he had started listening to his CD player but fell asleep and his CD player had stopped long since then. Ryo glanced down, pausing his own CD player, oh which he hadn't even know he had until a few moment ago when Kai had been rooting through his bag for something to do. Currently the said girl was occupied with Ryos GBA, playing the tactical game, Fire Emblem. His lips twitched into a soft smile. Of course, Kai and tactical war games went together like Peanut Butter and Jelly, despite how strange it may sound or look. His gaze returned to Dee, who he gently shook to try and wake up.

"Nnn…. Lemme alone…. Sleeping…" Dee mumbled as he shifted slightly. Ryo sweat dropped and shook harder.

"Wake up!" Dee sat bolt upright, wide awake

"I didn't do it this time, I swear on the bible!" He said, staring out the across the aisle, which his feet sat below.

"...What?" Ryo asked, giving him a weird look. Kai tore her gaze away from her game to look back at them.

"You didn't do what?" She asked, shifting her gaze back to the game briefly, before returning her attention on them. Dee spun to look at them.

"Oh…nothing… I thought you were mother." Dee said with a smile as he moved to sit upright next to Ryo. Kai snickered,

"Well Ryo... what does that tell you about yourself?" She glanced at the game. "NOOO! MATTHEW!" she shrieked, causing many heads to turn. She didn't notice however, too busy mourning the loss of her beloved thief. Ryo sweat dropped.

"Right..."

"Why'd you wake me up?" Dee asked as he scooted closer to Ryo and laid his head on the blonde's shoulder. Ryo smiled softly.

"Well... your CD player stopped. And I was getting bored."

"…What do you want me to do about it?" Dee asked. Ryo shrugged.

"I don't know. Something." Dee, upon hearing this, pulled a roll of duct tape out of his book bag, handing it to the other boy.

"Entertain yourself." Dee commanded awkwardly.

"..." Ryo smirked A very evil, mischievous smirk that looked rather out of place on the young man's face. He turned the smirk to Dee, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down. "Gladly." He answered, before pulling Dee's lips to his own. When the blonde pulled away, Dee stared at him.

"What does that have to do with duct tape?" Dee asked, confused. Ryo pointed down to Dee now bound hands.

"Everything."

"Like, bondage?" Ryo blushed furiously.

"Um... I guess..."

"Heh… I know that's not what you meant." Dee said smiling.

"Ano..." Ryos blush remained. He was, for once, at a loss for words to explain himself.

"Wait… do you mean to tell me…. No." Dee said to the other boy while smirking and using his teeth to get the tape off, ((if that is even possible.))) he looked somehow amazingly childish and cute. Ryo raised an eyebrow. A sudden flash of light came from Kais seat. Ryo turned to see that she'd briefly forgotten the game in Dee's moment of cuteness in order to snap a picture of him.

"What?" she asked upon seeing Ryos look. He shook his head and turned back to Dee.

"What are you talking about?" Ryo asked.

"Nothing." Dee said as DJ joined Kai at looking back at the two boys and he went back to removing the tape.

"Whatchya talking about?" She asked. Ryo shook his head.

"I'm not too sure about that myself..." He replied to DJ.

"….Okay then… Dee? I want to record Mr. D today… just because I think we got it… and I might be able to record 2 songs… depending on the memory on my laptop… I might have to compress a few tonight…. But anyway, is that alright?" DJ asked cheerfully. Ryo blinked, confused.

"...What...?"

"Sure, DJ, no problem… but we've been having microphone problems remember… bring your extra recording one, okay?" Dee asked as he pulled off the last of the tape. Ryo sighed and settled down in his seat, slipping the headphones back on his ears. The conversation had started to bore him. The conversation continued on with Kai joining in, and about a half hour later they got Ryo's attention. Ryo removed his headphones at Kai persistent poking. Apparently she'd gotten sick and tired of her men dying.

"Ryo!"

"What?"

"Wanna go shopping with the 5 of us this weekend?" Dee asked.

"Um...I guess so... the 5 of you?"

"Me, DJ, Kai, Tommy, and Barry." Dee said.

"...I know you, DJ, and Kai but... after that... who?"

"Tommy lives at the orphanage with me, he plays bass, Barry is a friend of ours, he plays drums and occasionally does vocals." Dee explained

"...Uh-huh...I see." Ryo raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "Well yea, I guess I'll go with you... I don't really have much of a choice in the matter anyways..."

"How do you not have a choice?" Dee asked curiously.

"You would've done something to force me to go anyways."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would Not."

"Would too."

"How about we agree to disagree?" Kai snapped, getting annoyed with their arguing.

"Would not"

"NO!" DJ snapped at Kai. Kai glared.

"And why the hell not! I m getting a headache!"

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not." Ryo sighed, getting bored.

"Whatever."

"Would not." Ryo rolled his eyes, looking out the window.

"Sure."

"Would not. Would not! WOULD NOT!" Dee whined, flailing his arms for emphasis. Ryo sweat dropped.

"Alright, alright Dee! Whatever you say..." Ryo grumbled.

"Would not." Dee mumbled as he sunk back into his seat. Ryo sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"Just drop it Dee..."

"Humph…" Dee sighed as he resumed listening to his CD player from where he left off when he fell asleep. Ryo rolled his eyes.

"If you fall asleep, try not to drool, this is a brand new shirt..."

"Stop being an ass, Ryo." Dee said "There are only 15 minutes left anyway." He said to his boyfriend. Ryo snickered behind his hand.

"Hey, it could happen."

"Asshole." Ryo snickered again, staring out the window in boredom.

"I wanna get home... my Aunt will be happy to see me again..." Dee ignored him and continued with his CD player, DJ had turned around and began to compress files and chat online. Kai, seeing the conversation had started up her Fire Emblem again, only to wail in despair moments later. Ryo sighed again.

'The people I know...' DJ nudged Kai in the side,

"Uncle Ryu and Aunt Noriko are on." She informed the other girl. Kai turned off her game.

"Oooh... really? Awesome!"

"Yeah, your Dad's on too."

_You have just entered chat room: Nittle Grasper Family _

Members:  
xPicoPicoNorikox  
_Supr Managr K  
__ShinyShinyKumagorou  
NG Seguchi  
__Little Grasper_

Kai giggled happily and took out her own laptop, signing on quickly.

_**Chibi Seguchi Sama** has signed on_

_Chibi Seguchi Sama: gyah! hiya guys! were finally coming home! is happy about the thought of sleeping in her own bed  
__Little Grasper: HI UNCLE TOHMA! UNCLE RYU! AUNT HORIKO! glomp  
__Chibi Seguchi Sama: sweatdrop over hyperactive much?  
__xPicoPicoNorikox: You guys act just like sisters.  
__ShinyShinyKumagorou: I think DJ acts Just like Shuichi!  
__NG Seguchi: Well, he's definitely her father.  
__Little Grasper: I can act like Daddy too scowl Fuck off you bastard.  
__Little Grasper: XD  
__Chibi Seguchi Sama: sweatdrop well... that's... scarily life-like n.n;  
__NG Seguchi: An actress in the making, DJ.  
__Little Grasper: I dun wanna b an actress.  
__ShinyShinyKumagorou: DJ IS GONNA BE A SHINY SHINY SINGER!  
__Little Grasper: ya, a singer.  
__Chibi Seguchi Sama: A singer? you do have a very good singing voice...  
__Little Grasper: Wait, NO! I wanna be a producer. And I'll write in my spare time.  
__Supr Managr K: points gun at DJ Make up your mind!  
__Chibi Seguchi Sama: now, now, no need for violence!  
__ShinyShinyKumagorou: K-Chan! glomp  
__Little Grasper: Sweatdrop  
__xPicoPicoNorikox: Sweatdrop  
__NG Seguchi: Sweatdrop  
__Supr Manager K: Hugglez Ryu  
__Little Grasper: I bet they're cybering in private chat. XD  
__Chibi Seguchi Sama: Ewwwww! that's so gross  
__Little Grasper: Can I watch!  
__ShinyShinyKumagorou: What's cybering?  
Supr Managr K: We  
__Supr Managr K: ARE  
__NG Seguchi: O.O  
__xPicoPicoNorikox: OMG!  
__Little Grasper: I WANNA SEE!  
__Supr Managr K: NOT  
__Supr Manager K: CYBERING!  
__Little Grasper: NO FAIR!  
__xPicoPicoNorikox: Thank GOD!  
__Little Grasper: NOOOOOOO!  
__Chibi Seguchi Sama: oh Lord... the people I know...  
__Little Grasper: GTG, Kai… we're here. I'll sign on at band practice.  
__Chibi Seguchi Sama: Ooh... Ryo-kun wants his GBA back... I'll ttyl! Bye!_

_**Little Grasper **has left the chat room._

_**Chibi Seguchi Sama** has left the chat room._

DJ and Kai signed off and put their laptops away as they got off the bus.


	5. The Family and The Graduation

Yeah, I got reviews, and I'm really trying hard here, doing my best. And It's significantly hard to do when you have to get two people In the same place, at the same time, doing the same thing, really. And I do my best, but If you didn't like it, I really DO NOT like flames, but if it is an absolute must. I can take them, I thank ALL reviewers, and I'm really happy that SOME people like this. And just so you know, I absolutely hated the beginning of this story, I have no idea what's wrong with the people who did. I recommend they see a therapist.

BTW: In this chapter it switched to Graduation, only because the next chapter will be the last and has a special surprise, and I thought it would be nice to do after their graduation… the principals award is done at the end of the year.

This chapter might be longer because I'm preparing for the next chapter to be the last.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once all students had left the bus and had gotten all of their belongings, DJ and Dee walked towards DJ's car- a silver Mazda RX-8, and put their stuff in the trunk after telling Ryo to follow them to DJ's house. Ryo sighed as he followed Kai into the house since the girl somehow managed to get a hold of a spare key. "DJ! DEE! We're here!" she called in a sing-song voice as she led Ryo to DJs own personal recording studio.

"Basement!" Was heard from within kitchen, where DJ stood, looking through a closet an pulling out a 6-Pack of diet Pepsi and a 6-pack of Code Red Mountain Dew, which she took downstairs with the other two following.

"Of course." Kai replied, grabbing Ryo and dragging him down the steps, into the basement. Ryo gaped,

"DJ-Chan must be rich..."

"You have no idea..." Muttered Kai. Dee sat on the couch, tuning a cherry red guitar that matched the black, red and white interior of the room. Ryo immediately walked over, sitting next to him happily. Kai pulled a camera form nowhere,

"Hey! Kiss for the camera guys!"

"Working…later…"Dee mumbled. Kai pouted.

"Fine... Meanie..." she pouted more, turned, and sulked off trying to find something else to occupy her time with. Ryo sweat dropped.

"A little harsh don't you think? Don't you want to kiss me?" he asked teasingly.

"He always gets like that when he's working, Kai just refuses to notice it." A black boy said as he walked down the stairs with a blonde boy.

"EEEEEEE!" Kai squealed, glomping the two boys. "Wai! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Ryo sweat dropped at how quickly she'd forgotten her earlier disappointment. Tommy motioned for all the boys to come over. He was trying to keep a secret from the girls, the boys crowded around Dee on the couch and began whispering "DJ's parents and Kai's father are going to be her in 15 minutes, don't tell. It's a secret surprise." Tommy explained as all of the boys nodding as DJ turned on the DDR on her big screen TV. Ryo, confused, still nodded. They didn't live with their parents? Kai hurried over to watch DJ, sipping on a diet coke.

"Oooh... you're so good DJ! I'm jealous!" she cried out, a little jokingly.

"Thanks." DJ smiled.

"What's the confused look for amigo?" Barry asked Ryo, not knowing the other boy's name as Tommy picked up the bass guitar and began to tune it as Dee was doing.

"I'm Ryo." he introduced, smiling slightly. Softly, so DJ and Kai couldn't hear he asked, "Who are their parents? I've only met them this weekend...so..."

"Are you Japanese?" Tommy asked, looking up.

"Err... half." Ryo admitted, smiling at him.

"You'll know when they get here." Barry said smiling.

"Who are they though?" Ryo asked again.

"You'll know." Dee said with a smirk as he sat down his guitar. Ryo blinked, still confused.

"Uh...huh..."Ryo said as Kai looked over,

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nobody" The males in the room chorused at the same time. Kai blinked.

"...Whoa...scary..." She muttered, turning back to DDR. Barry joined DJ at the game and within 15 minutes, of course, The doorbell rang. Kai looked up.

"Are we expecting anyone else...?" she questioned, standing and going to open the door. "Hello?"

"I heard there we several graduating high schoolers here." Ryuichi Sakuma said as he stood in the doorway with K, Tohma and Noriko. Kai squealed and glomped them.

"Ohm gosh!" She squealed, at a lost for words, for once.

"Kai… we're ready to practice… what's taking so—OMIGOD! DADDY!" DJ yelled as she ran at the group in the doorway, running to the blonde haired American and hugging him around the neck. The rest of the group of friends returned from the basement to wait for them. Ryo blinked out at their parents and friends, a little confused.

"Um..." Ryo murmured. Kai giggled hugging her father, before letting him go and stepping away. She introduced Ryo to them ((doesn't feel like going through the entire list of games)) and them to Ryo.

"Where's Michael?" DJ asked as she hugged Ryuichi and looked around for her younger brother. Kai blinked.

"Aww! I haven't seen Little Michael-Chan in forever!"

"... He... was... here..." Ryuichi said, spinning around in a circle awkwardly as he spoke, looking for his son. Kai sweat dropped

"Ryu-kun... why you insist on having children I'll never know..." Kai shook her head.

"...But I never had kids..." Ryuichi said, childishly confused.

"..." Kai sighed and shook her head. "Never mind Ryu-kun... never mind..."

"We gotta find him. Duh." Noriko butted in. Ryo gave a small smile.

"Let me go look for him.' He offered with a slight bow, before going off to find the young boy. Kai grinned,

"Ryos going to make a great wife..." She said.

"To who?" DJ asked Kai.

"Dee of course!" Replied Kai, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dee's face turned a florescent red, as if it were glowing, which everyone noticed. Kai chuckled to herself.

"Aww Dee... how cute! Come on, don't you WANT to marry him?" Kai chorused.

"Well… I …yes…but…I don't think…." Dee mumbled, his face turning redder if it was even possible. Kai smiled, and shook her head, deciding to drop the subject.

"You're so fun to tease Dee!" She chirped happily, Dee pouted.

xXxXx With Ryo xXxXx

'How hard is it to find one little boy?' Ryo thought, frowning slightly.

'It's not even that big of a neighborhood...'

Michael, a ten year old blonde boy sat in the park on a bench, laptop in his lap, working on something. Ryo, spotting him, hurried over. ((let's just pretend they gave him a description on Michael before he left...))

"Excuse me, are you Michael-Chan?" Ryo asked upon approaching.

"Yeah…" The boy said, not looking up from the screen. Ryo gave a small smile of relief.

"The others back at the house are worried about you. They thought you had been kidnapped or something..."

"Doubt it." The younger of the two voiced.

"What do you mean?"

"They're too busy worrying about DJ." The younger boy explained.

"No, Kai almost had a heart attack when she found out you weren't there."

"Not my parents, they probably didn't even know that I was gone."

"Who exactly are your parents?" Ryo asked, sitting beside the younger boy. Michael glanced around, making sure nobody would hear.

"Ryuichi Sakuma and K Winchester." He whispered. Ryo blinked and nodded.

"I see... but you do have people that love you back there, and miss you. I may not know you yet, but I'm sure if I did I would have been panicking about your well being also." The older mentioned.

"You sure about that? Because I sure as hell didn't notice." Michael sated simply. Ryo sighed.

"Why wouldn't they miss you?

"Because they're too busy worrying about DJ." Michael repeated. Ryo sighed.

"I'm sure they love you just as much as they love DJ-san."

"Then why would they send her to America? They sent her because they didn't want her harmed by paparazzi, but they wouldn't send me."

"As far as I know...DJ came here to further advance her studies... and if they sent you too, who would watch over you? DJ is not of legal age to take care of you."

"Still…… my parents wont even talk to me, I can't show them projects from school or any of my web work. They just ignore me."

"Then show them to me." Ryo smiled. "I'm sure they're very interesting, and your parents don't know what they're missing."

"You don't realize who my parents are, do you?" Michael asked as he closed his laptop and began to walk off. Ryo followed.

"Should I?"

"You are Japanese aren't you?"

"...so you do, indeed know who Nittle Grasper is?" Ryo shook his head 'no.'

"Should I?' he asked again.

"You've never heard of the most famous band in Japan?" Ryo shook his head again.

"No."

"Baka, Baka, baka." Michael uttered under his breath.

"I am not stupid..." Grumbled Ryo. "I have no ties with Japan."

"…..Do you know who Ryuichi Sakuma is?"

"No."

"He was a famous solo artist in America 5 years ago."

"I see..." Ryo said, nodding for him to continue.

"You man to tell me… that you have absolutely NO IDEA whatsoever who he is?" Michael expressed in awe as he and the older blonde came to the house. Ryo sweatdropped.

"No... I'm more content with studying. I don't listen to a lot of music, nor do I watch TV too often."

"…and you're friends with DJ and Dee?" Michel asked disbelievingly.

"I only really became their friend this weekend..."

"Never mind." Michael said as he disappeared into the house and up the stairs, leaving the others staring. Ryo walked in momentarily later, frowning.

"That was awkward." DJ said as she turned to make drinks for her guests.

xXxXx Graduation xXxXx

Ryo fidgeted nervously with his gown...thing, glancing around. Finally, graduation! He gave a nervous smile, glancing around for Dee. Dee snuck up in back of Ryo and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, smiling. Ryo blushed brightly, smiling over his shoulder at him.

"Hey." he greeted softly.

"What's up?" Dee asked, never loosening his grip.

"The sky, so I hope." Ryo replied, making no move to leave his embrace.

"Heh… that was almost funny." Dee whispered in his boyfriends ear. Ryo blushed lightly.

"Thank you... I think..."

"RYO, DEE!" DJ yelled from across the grounds. Dee spun around too look at her

"What do you need?" He asked her. Ryo glanced over.

"Is something the matter DJ?"

"Can't find Kai." The girl reported. Ryo blinked.

"Huh? Have you checked the library?"

" I though seniors weren't allowed in the building unless it was to change or use the bathroom." Dee said. Ryo shrugged.

"Kai has her ways... trust me."

"Well, she better get here soon, she has to do a speech, doesn't she?" DJ asked as an announcement came over the outside grounds intercom; 'All students and visitors take your seats please.' The principal's voice rang throughout the area. Ryo frowned.

"She'll be here... I hope."

"Well, let's just hope she is and doesn't make a fool of herself." Dee said as the three of them took the seats that they were told to sit in for alphabetical order. Ryo fidgeted nervously, wondering briefly where Kai was. As the teacher announced for Kai to step up, the young girl appeared in the doorway, making her way to the stand.

Conversing softly with the teacher for a moment she stood in front of the podium, gazing uneasily out at the audience. ((is not a good speech writer, so decides to skip it))

After much applause Kai took her seat, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her gown.

As names began to be called certificates were being handed out, DJ pulled out her cell phone and text messaged Kai: 'Why are you nervous? Where were you? Why did you have to talk to the teacher?' Kai smiled slightly and messaged back,

'it was nothing. I just got a little sick before we came here...ok, REALLY sick, I was in the bathroom, over the toilet for well over an hour...I just told the teacher here I was...and as for being nervous, aren't you? we are graduating after all.'

'Not really, we're finally out of this God damned school, we can finally go back home.' Kai smiled softly.

'True...I believe they're about to call your name. Pay attention.' DJ perked up, and upon hearing her name, handed her cell phone to one of her friends, Tammy, who sat next to her and walked on stage to receive her diploma. After doing so, she returned to her seat and reclaimed her phone. Kai let out a soft sigh, once again fidgeting. Messaging she said,

'I'm going to miss this school actually...'

'So will I, but I miss home, DAMN THEESE AMERICANS AND THEIR DUCK LANGUAGE!' Kai covered her mouth quickly to avoid laughing out loud.

'lol. DJ, you're such a card.'

The students finished being called, everyone was dismissed and students were all over the school yards chattering away happily. Kai sighed, rocking back and forth on her heels as she conversed with her friends Matt and Wes about future plans. She seemed pretty upset with leaving them behind in America, practically leaving Matt behind. Dee and Ryo were sitting at the edge of school grounds with Dee, once again, asleep leaning on Ryo's shoulder, his fingers intertwined with Ryo's. Ryo was blushing lightly, slightly amazed at how much Dee slept. Didn't he sleep at the orphanage? He glanced up in time to Kai embrace matt quickly, the boy, for once not trying to pull away. She turned and hurried over to the two, wiping tears quickly from her eyes.

"H-hey..." She muttered softly, sniffling.

"You ok?" Ryo asked softly. Kai nodded.

"I don't wanna go back to Japan or anything...I wanna stay here..." Dee stirred and sat up straight glancing at Kai,

"Then why don't you?" He asked Kai shrugged.

"I have an obligation to my home and family... I have to go home with them...plus, I need to go to college..."

"Your family can get over it, and you have a good chance of going to Harvard or Yale if you stay, you could get into any school you want." Kai frowned.

"It doesn't matter if I stay behind or not...I'm still not going to see any of them again... Matt's going to a mechanic school, and Wes to a director's school. I'm probably going to take up writing or keyboarding or something...it doesn't matter."

"Then why are you crying?" Ryo asked her.

"Because I'll miss them. I can't help it... I'll see you guys alter, alright?" she said softly, turning and hurrying away to spend her last few moments reminiscing with Matt, Wes, Alex, and all her other friends. Ryo sadly watched her go, feeling a strange pang of pity for the girl.

"I feel so bad for Kai..." he said, before suddenly remembering something. "Oh...that's right, I'm gonna be all alone this summer..." he muttered aloud.

"Why?" Dee asked as he laid back on the grass. Ryo sighed lightly.

"My parents are out of town...well, out of the country for a while."

"That sucks… but I wouldn't know." Ryo shrugged.

"Sorry..." he muttered, looking suddenly tired.

"No, It's cool, I'd actually like to be alone for a change." Dee reassured him.

"Hmm... maybe you could stay with me for a while, that way neither of us has to be lonely..."

"Only if you want me to." Ryo shrugged.

"I don't mind."

"I don't want to burden you though." Dee said as he sat up.

"You won't be a burden!" Ryo chirped, smiling reassuringly.

"…never mind… just forget about it." Dee said.

"No! I want you to stay over! Please Dee?"

"No, I'll just cause trouble for you, don't worry about it." Dee mumbled. Ryo pouted cutely.

"Pleeeeease Dee?"

"Fine..." Dee mumbled Ryo grinned at him, happy with his win.

"Alright! When will you be over?"

"Whenever you want me to be. It doesn't matter."

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked, frowning in worriment.

"Nothing, I'm just exhausted…"

"Alright...you can stop by later...if you want." Ryo said, standing. "I should be getting home... I'll see you later." He said, smiling as he hurried away.

xXxXx Later That Day xXxXx

Ryo rung his hands nervously, waiting for Dee's arrival. A soft knock came to the door and Ryo opened to see Dee standing there smiling. "Hello." The younger said with a smile.

"Hey." Ryo replied, stepping back to allow Dee to enter. "Come on in." He bit his lip nervously... why was he so nervous? He really couldn't think of why. Dee stepped in and wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist, smiling. Ryo blushed brightly.

"D-Dee? What...what are you doing?" he asked, voice slightly above a whisper.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Dee asked as he nibbled on the blonde's ear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Next chapter is da end and speshul surprise!


End file.
